Alexandros
""She's dead...that's all you need to know." Alexandros is the acting leader of the group, an Arylian elf, who is verbosely eloquent, cultured, charismatic, brooding, and cynical. Trained as a member of the San’lyn, he fights with a sword and shield, seeking vengeance on those that forced him to murder his beloved, and a purpose in a world filled with strife. Background Alexandros was born at the end of the Elvenhan Golden Age, just before Strom’s invasion. Like all of the San’lyn, he is nigh-immortal, and was educated from the moment he could speak his first words. Extremely intelligent and charismatic from a young age, he developed into a lithe and handsome young elf, and was one of the finest archers in recorded history – he was gifted an ancient elven bow, Avo’s Grace, in commemoration of his incredible skill by Leotheras, his mentor. He fought and earned distinction in the Battle of the Tides, where he served as a Dawnranger with other members of the San’lyn, and single-handedly dispatched an battalion of Strom raiders with his bow in a booby-trapped village, buying time for the Arylian forces to regroup and attack from the sides, routing the enemy entirely. In an effort to protect fleeing civilians, he was knocked unconscious, though not before he was recovered by Elvenhan soldiers, who had witnessed his valor. He was awoken as a champion and a hero upon his return to consciousness, and his bravery and foreign nature earned him much renown throughout Arylia, who desperately needed heroes to look up to in their darkest hours. Uncomfortable, but thankful and sympathetic to the Elvenhan's plight, Alexandros accepted his new role in Arylian society, albeit with difficulty. He and Leotheras, after all, were San’lyn, and could never reveal their origins. His dreams were filled with the screams of dying friends, and he grew psychologically troubled, all the while a rift grew within Arylian society. Leotheras was gaining more and more power, and quietly silencing all opposition. The Daegon’hai, a small sect of red-hued elves able to wield shadow magic, faced ever-mounting discrimination and injustice, as Leotheras decreed them dangerous beings, forcing them into poverty and desperation. Eventually, the Daegon’hai staged a revolt, and were quickly crushed. In a test of loyalty, Leotheras gave his protégé a choice; though Alexandros was given the command to have the entire population executed, he disregarded the orders, and told them to flee. Enraged, Leotheras decreed Alexandros a traitor, who was stripped of his title and rank, and was scorned by the populace. With nowhere else to turn, Alexandros returned to the ancestral halls of the San’lyn, the only home he knew. Upon his arrival, he received a mixed welcome from his brothers and sisters, who were repulsed by his exposure to outsiders. Reclusive, he spent most of his time in the Athenaeum, where he learned much about ancient Elvenhan society, and how very different things had become outside. There, he attracted the attention of Elena, a beautiful and vivacious young arcanist, who saw the grief and resentment in his eyes. She brought comfort and solace to his conflicted mind, and the two fell in love, and eventually married. “She always talked…I listened. There was a comfort in her words…she could…make you forget…” A decade passed. During which, in the absence of a true leader, Alexandros spoke of the outside world for the first time. Eager, younger members listened attentively to their people’s troubles, and Leotheras’ reign. The San’lyn’s goal was to protect ancient knowledge, but if the Elvenhan’s kingdom were to fall, there would not be a world left to save. It was decided by the Elders that a journey to the outside was necessary, to assess the situation, and to decide if it was time for the San’lyn to be known to the outside world. Alex and Elena volunteered to lead the expedition. During the journey, the party saw, firsthand, the damage wrought upon Edvensfall. With Alkar’are destroyed, the lands surrounding it had turned just as barren and warped as the Forbidden Reaches. Human and Elven alike bandits stalked the roads and raided villages. But the worst was yet to come. In Ibelis, what was once a temple-city devoted to Avo, the small Elven party, including Elena, was ambushed - Alexandros, scouting ahead at the time, returned to find the camp ravaged, and many of his San’lyn brothers dead or missing. Deducing that their location had been sold out (as the San’lyn were masters of secrecy) and attacked by a raiding party, he did not find Elena among the dead. He tracked them for weeks in the hopes of rescuing her, finding the bodies of still more of his friends along the way. Eventually, he caught up to the group that had attacked his party. Atop a high hill overlooking a massive encampment, he recognized a red flag, and, in the midst of a crowd, his wife. While she had survived, she was to be auctioned off along with dozens of other slaves into brutal labor – or worse. For hours he watched and desperately tried to formulate a plan, as more and more of the slaves were subjected to horrific treatment. But, it was him, versus hundreds or thousands of savage raiders, and he had only one choice. Rather than allow his beloved (and his unborn child) to be subjected to the horrors of slavery, Alexandros chose to notch his bow and take her life in an act of mercy. Completely broken, Alexandros fled the area. Vowing to never notch Avo’s Grace again, and quite alone, Alexandros wandered the Shadowlands. But where he hoped to find death, he instead found a purpose. By chance, he saw a crimson banner in the distance – the same as the raiding party. These slavers were part of an entire nation – the newly reestablished Strom. Committing his life to finding the ones responsible for his wife’s capture and people’s betrayal, his mission became one of vengeance. He returned to the Shadow Vigil, expecting surprise from his brothers at his survival – but the halls were empty. In his (and many others’) long absence, the San’lyn had splintered, in part due to Leotheras’ machinations, and deserted their home and purpose. Fueled by hatred at a man he once respected, Alexandros began to train himself for the coming years, when he would finally enact his vengeance. Decades passed, and, in this time, Alexandros, with the vast knowledge of the Athenaeum at his disposal, grew to learn much in the ways of combat, and the arts of war and leadership, along with more peaceable skills, such as diplomacy and herbalism. On the eve before he was to set out, he knelt before the statue of Avo in the Temple of the One, an uttered a single prayer, asking for a sign of grace on Avo’s behalf. He laid his ancient bow on the altar, and promised to return if he could bring justice to those responsible for the San’lyn’s downfall. A shadowy, cloaked figure approached from behind him, and whispered his name. She was Vengeant, the last living member of the Daegon'hai, and she had come to deliver a gift... Involvement Exiles of Edvensfall Epilogue * Regardless of decisions made, Alexandros will perform the following actions: * Future Plans Choices -He can decide the fate of Strom by choosing to murder: * a) King Daelin * b) his son * c) or both, or he can decide to: * d) have DAN SIEW lead the remaining tribes north at Lidea’s insistence. -He can decide the fate of his mentor, Leotheras, by choosing to: *a) honorably duel and kill him, or spare him and: *b) have him exiled or *c) have him lead the San’lyn. -He, along with all the other exiles, will decide the fate of the Nexus. -He can pursue a romance with either Lidea or Mi’ra (though in REAL LIFE only Lidea) -More to come… Skills Quotes (upon entering___) *-“Reinforcements? I am ''the reinforcements” ''(when leaving Eastwind Quarry for the first time) *'Vengeant: '“How are we supposed to get down?” *'Alexandros: '“Hm. Vengeant, are you pregnant?” *'Vengeant: '“No.” *pushes off cliff* (near Might's Breach) *'Alexandros: '“We’re near Ibelis Ridge…if I see crimson I’m going. Hope that’s not a problem.” *'???: '“Not a problem. That’s a solution.” *'Alexandros: '“Damn right. Me and you, we’re just a couple of problem solvers.” (Entering Eastvale Village, to Vengeant) *"I wasn't gawking. I was just...I thought I saw...Oh for Avo's sake, you should at least cover them… Category:Character Category:Characters Category:The Exiles